


The Phantom Shots

by JacketG



Series: Persona after [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I wrote this before Royal came out, Kasumi dosen't exists here, Makoto is really into Yakuza fiction, Post canon, Ryuji is a good boy but not the brightest, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG
Summary: During their annual reunion, the Phantom Thieves decide to play a drinking game.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takao Eiko, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Persona after [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801141
Kudos: 27





	The Phantom Shots

More than two decades have passed since the group formerly know as the “Phantom Thieves of hearts” saved the world and reformed society. Many things have passed in those two decades, for example, almost all of the former members of the PTs are now married, Makoto and Akira now have a daughter and are living in Inaba, Ryuji became Shujin's PE teacher, thanks to Ann's modeling she and Shiho are constantly travelling around the world, between other things. Others have changed, like Futaba’s hair color, that now was a pastel green, or Akira’s reserved demeanor, that has taken a backseat, making him someone more talkative and assertive in comparison with his pre-Shujin self. While many others have stayed the same, like Yusuke’s artistic passion, that not only has stayed the same after all this years, but it has become even bigger with time, with the only difference being that now he was one the must famous artists of the country. The yearly tradition of reuniting the ex-members of the Phantom Thieves in one place to have a party during children’s day is one of those things that have stayed the same. It doesn’t matter if there is literally continents of distance between them, they reunite every year without fault, and this year is no exception.

The clock marked 11:40 PM and the group of eight people that were using the penthouse reserved by the CEO of Okumura food in one of the must prestigious hotels in Tokyo are taking seat in the many sofas located in the center of the room after eating dinner in the buffet that the hotel offers. This colorful group is conformed by the ex-members of the Phantom Thieves: Akira Kurusu, Makoto Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Kitagawa and Haru Okumura, with the eighth person being Shiho Takamaki, Ann’s wife, who might not have being part of the vigilante group back in the day but has being a longtime friend of all the members of said team. There was a ninth person with the group, but she had to leave before the dinner thanks to a family emergency, Ryuji drived her home with his car and then came in time to stuff his face with food.

“Man that was some demn good meat!” comes the voice of Ryuji while he let himself fall over a gray one-person couch with a leg on one of the armrests, rubbing his stomach satisfied with the amounts of food that he just consumed. “I still can’t understand how you are able of eating the equivalent of a meal for three people ALONE and still look like you skipped breakfast, Yusuke” Ann say this to the artist before seating with Shiho at the left side of the three-people sofa, “what?, are you jealous of Yusuke's metabolism?” asked the black haired woman at her side. Yusuke seated in the same sofa as Ann and Shiho, taking the right side and answering to what Ann said before, “well, doctors have said to me that I have a pretty fast metabolism, which allows me to eat more food than someone with a normal one without gaining to much weight. Although it sounds good on paper, it’s quite troublesome, because it means that I become hungry faster”.

In front of the trio Akira and Makoto sit together, joined by their arms and with Makoto resting her head on the shoulder of her husband.

Meanwhile, Haru uses the sofa that is in front of where Ryuji is seated, having Akira and Makoto at her right and the other trio at her left, the four pieces of furniture forming a square with a coffee table in the center.

Everyone looks comfortable and happy, which fills Haru’s heart with emotion, after all, her responsibilities as the head of an international company don’t let her have as much free time to spend it with her friends as she would like, having to keep in contact with them via group chat, phone and video calls from time to time, so that’s why every year when the time to reunite and celebrate together comes she offers to take care of the costs, fortunately, they stopped trying to convince her of splitting the expenses or choosing cheaper places a long time ago.

The cozy silence that was formed got destroyed when Futaba decided to come out of the room that was designated to her and Yusuke with a bottle of tequila on one hand a small wooden box on the other. “Okay losers, it’s almost midnight, that means it’s drinking game time!” an activity that became a staple of this yearly reunions are the drinking games, with Futaba, Ryuji and Akira being the biggest instigators, always convincing the others to join.

“Hell yeah! I’m in!, what do you say, Akira?” was the answer of Ruyji, who thanks to his high tolerance of alcohol rarely has to worry about being drunk because of this types of games.

“Of course I’m in” The raven haired man directed a curious look at his wife, “BOTH of us are in” she said “but I'll stop this if I think that it’s getting out of hand, ok?” both Futaba and Ryuji smile like two kids who were given permission from their mother to go play outside.

“So? What does the rest of you say?” inquiries the small programmer.

Ann and Shiho look at each other for a moment before giving their answer, with Ann insecurely saying “Well, it could be fun, right, Shiho?” and Shiho reaffirming, “Yeah, I don’t see why not".

The now green haired girl positioned the bottle in the center of the table and proceed to open the small box, from which she retrieved eight shot glasses , she topped for a moment realizing that she haven’t heard an answer from Haru. But she doesn’t need to wait for long before the fluffy haired woman gives away her opinion. “I'm curious to know what kind of game we are going to play, but I'm sure that whatever it is it’s going to be fun, so you can count me in".

With that last positive answer, Futaba started to fill the shots with the help of her two partners in crime, who where handling the shots to the rest of the participants.

“What about me? You didn’t asked me if I'm going to take part in all of this!” Yusuke sounded a little offended by this, but Futaba decided to brush it off and offer him one of the shot glasses. “C'mon, you know that you want to, dear", he reluctantly accepts the glass, “very well then, I'll play, but I'll drag you to our room if I notice that you are too drunk”.

Futaba gives Yusuke a quick kiss before siting on his lap and then she started to explain the rules, “The game is pretty simple, we take turns, in each turn the corresponding person has to make an affirmation about something that they’ve never done, for example, is my turn and I say “I have never drive a car”, after that, every single one of you who HAVE drive a car before, have to drink their tequila shot, and then we pass to the next turn. Are we clear?", everyone nodded with obvious nervousness in their faces, “COOL! Now let’s start from you Ryuji and then go clockwise”.

Ryuji was panicking slightly, he didn’t knew what to say as the first phrase to start, he didn’t wanted to say something to personal or embarrassing, but he also wanted to make the game interesting from the beginning.

“Yeah, well, ummm…OH! I got it!. I have never received a love letter”.

Without saying a word…

Akira drank.

Yusuke drank.

Haru drank.

Ann drank.

Ryuji was baffled, “wait what? Explain, now, you first Akira!”. “It happened when I was working as a part-timer in the flower shop, one day a girl that works in one of the nearby shops give me a letter, I read it, it turned out that she liked me, in the letter she asked if I wanted to go on a date with her and that she was going to come talk to me the next day to hear my answer”. “Oh, that, yeah, I remember that you told me about the letter a long ago…and?", “what do you mean by and?, I was already with Makoto back then, and even if I wasn’t I barely knew the girl, so I gently turned her down”, “I see, did ya knew about this, Makoto?”, Makoto just smiled a little, “of course I knew, Akira told me the same day that happened, and we definitely discussed the matter like mature people…no drama at all…”. “Ok, cool, but what about the rest of you?”.

Ann shrugs, “Modeling. A bunch of old mans send me letters along with expensive gifts. Always send them back. Fortunately they stopped once I made public my relationship with Shiho!” the blond couldn’t help herself and passed her left arm behind Shiho's back, closing the distance to kiss one of her cheeks, kiss that earned a playful giggle from her lover, whom after the kiss maintained the close distance.

“Dhaawwww, now, something you want to tell me, Yusuke?” Futaba’s voice was calmed, but here eyes were filled with child-like playfulness, something that is almost her trademark. “As a matter of fact, yes. While I was a student in Kosei high school there were multiple occasions when I found anonymous letters under the door of my room in the students residence, most of those letters where from people that wanted to make commissions or just wanted to say how much they admire my work. But a couple of those where from a “secret admire”, at the time I wasn’t interested in being in a relationship, so I just ignored it”.

Haru raised her right hand, “And in my case is pretty similar to Yosuke, except that because I'm not an artist, all the letters had a romantic tone", “makes sense. Futaba, help me with the shots" with Ryuji and Futaba refilling the shots that were drank, finished the first round.

Time for round two, now it was Makoto’s turn.

“Umm…let’s see…I have never walked out of home without underwear”

Without saying a word…

Only Ryuji drank.

It took him a moment to gulp down the shot and realize that seven pairs of eyes were looking at him. “I-it was years ago, even before knowing most of you all, and it was hot as hell, it was just that ONE TIME!” none of the presents I that room were to convinced by that, his defense was weak, but it was the best that he had.

With Futaba refilling Ryuji's shot ended the second round.

Time for round three, Akira's turn. Everyone was noticeably on edge, after all, every time they played games like this he always managed to make the hardest questions or the most embarrassing dares.  
“ I have never called a teacher ‘mom'"

Once again, Ryuji was the only one who grabbed his glass. “Oh you have to be fucking joking, is something extremely common with kids during kindergarten and elementary school, and still here I am, drinking alone”.

“Speaking of teachers” intervened Makoto “It feels wrong in a certain way to hear you curse, considering your job".

“Hey, I’m not at Shujin nor visiting my mom’s house at the moment, I’m drinking with my friends so I can curse as much as I want" retorted Ryuji while refilling his shot, but he almost spilled the liquor when Futaba screamed “YEAH, FUCK THE SYSTEM!”  
And that was it for round three, now round four, Haru’s turn.

“Hmm…OH, I get it. I have never had a crush on a fictional character”

Without hesitation Futaba gulped down her glass, while the rest of the participants looked more reluctant to reach for the shots for different reasons, some where pondering if their liking of certain characters could be considered a crush, while others where just embarrassed to admit it, but in the end, they decided to be honest, they are an inseparable group for a reason.

Ann, Makoto and Akira joined Futaba by drinking.

Haru then speaks up, “Oh my, and here I thought that no one was going to drink for that one. If you don’t mind, may we know what characters are the ones that won your heart at a certain point?”

Futaba was the first in explain. “Four letters: DDLC".

Ann offered her a knowing smile and a fist to bump, “Just Monika?”. “Just Monika!” said Futaba before bumping Ann’s fist with the same smile, “To this day I still have that pendrive with her character file in it as a keychain!” She then retrieves a set of keys from one of her pockets, that were united by said pendrive.

After that exchange Haru looked at Ann with curiosity, “So Ann, I suppose that the character that you had a crush on is the same as Futaba?”. “Oh no, not at all it just happens that I know that game, and based on the fact that Monika is by far the must popular character, I assumed that it was her that Futaba was talking about. I my case is from an anime".

“Nyehehehehehe" came Futaba's gremlin laugh “Is that so? Then tell me Ann, who was/is your waifu?”

“It was Olivia Armstrong from FMAB, she was such a badass that every time she was on screen I wanted to be stepped on by her". “Well, to be honest, Olivia has such a top energy that wanting to be step on by her is almost instinctive” added Shiho, gaining some laughs from the rest of the group.

Haru then looked at the couple seated at her right “And what about you two?”

“I’ll go first” Said Akira, “Kiss-Shot, from Monogatari". “The vampire?!” asked Futaba, to which Akira just nodded as an answer. “Sir Kurusu, you never stop to amaze me with your level of culture” the duo proceeded to shake hands like a gentleman and a lady who just formed an alliance.

“A-and in my case, I…ummm…oh God, this is hard…” Makoto was trying to find the strength to let her words out, but it was difficult, after all, admitting to have a crush on a fictional character was extremely embarrassing to her. After almost a minute of mumbling, she finally said “W-when I was younger I had a crush on K-Kazuma Kiryu, from the Yakuza series” the second she ended that sentence she covered her red face with her hands.

“The dragon of Dojima?” Said Ryuji “Hey, he is a badass AND a great guy, if I was a girl I’ll also have a crush on him. I bet you cried when he died at the end of Yakuza 9”.

“Saying that she cried is an understatement” stated Akira, “When the game came out she took a weak from her vacations at work and spent the whole day playing. She finished in four days and for the next day and a half she was depressed as fuck by that ending”. Hearing her husband say that make her face an even more intense shade of red.

When Makoto was finally able of separating her hands from her face, the shots were filled and they started round five, Shiho’s turn.

“Okay then, I have never cried during a concert”

Quickly, Futaba and Ryuji grabbed their glasses, with Yosuke following after.

Shiho looked at the trio and asked “So, care to explain? though I already have an idea of what’s Futaba’s and Yusuke’s story”.

“Well, all of you already now, it has being years since that”, started Futaba, “In our case, we were in a Vocaloid concert, it was our first anniversary, the night was great, a mix of the best hits old and new. Then, it happened, the second to last song was Rolling Girl, it was a combination of the sad mood in the concert hall because it was less than a year after Wowaka passed away, the special occasion of our anniversary, and the lyrics of the song that made me get extremely emotional and I ended up crying, luckily Yosuke was by my side so he hugged me and helped me calm down before the last song started”.

“In that moment I didn’t knew" added Yosuke, “but the day after the concert Futaba explained to me that said song is pretty special to her, and after hearing it myself I was able to see why. The contents of the song speak of a similar situation to what Futaba experienced after her mother’s death. And in my case, when I saw her teary eyes in that concert I couldn’t help it and shed a couple of tears myself while holding her in my arms.”

The group reacted in various ways, Makoto give a simple but honest ‘dawww', while Akira and Ryuji just smiled and looked at the couple in the same way as a proud parent would look at their kids, Haru was holding back some tears that were emerging from the emotion, even though she already knew about that event, meanwhile, Ann was giggling softly and Shiho had her mouth open in shock, “Well shit, that was more emotional than what I expected" said the black haired woman, “the bar is pretty high now, Ryuji, what’s your story?”.

Ryuji was taken by surprise, he was so focused in Futaba and Yusuke’s story that he almost forgot that he has to say his own, “Oh, well, mine is not as cute or emotive as that. It was a couple of years ago, when System of a down announced that Tokyo was one of the stops for their retirement tour I was more than sure that I HAD to be there. Bought two tickets the moment they were available for purchase and invited Akira here because he is a fan too.

The concert itself was a blast, they went trough a huge portion of their discography, we jumped, screamed, sang, headbanged, and even participated in a mosh pit, it was great.

When the last song came, they decided to close the concert with Lost in Hollywood, one of my favorite songs, and while I was singing with what was left of my voice, a thought crossed my mind: This was the last song of the last concert of SOAD that I was going to be able to attend in my life. My favorite group, the group that has accompany me since I was a teenager, was going to retire. After the song ended I was in a pretty emotional state, and I remembered that Akira was with me, then I started crying, not because I was sad, but because I was happy that I got to live such a special moment with my best friend.

A couple of weeks later I saw the recording of their final concert in Armenia and cried again when they played Holly Mountains to open the show.”

Unlike with Futaba’s experience, the reaction of the group was pretty similar, must of them giving an honest smile to their friend, except for Futaba, who rolled her eyes and said in her usual playful tone, “Wow Ryuji, that last part about Akira was hella gay".

“Hey, I give him the biggest bro-hug ever, and made sure to say #NoHomo afterwards”, commented Akira before high fiving Ryuji.

After that, the shots where loaded and it was time for round six, Ann's turn.

“Because I think the fact that Shiho hasn’t drink at all since we started this game is utter bullshit, I’m going to say something that I know for sure will make her drink. Here I go. I have never requested my partner to wear a costume during sex"

The room went silent for a solid minute before Ruyji spoke, “Holly fuck, are we going to start to throw the lewd stuff now? Or is just that the tequila is starting to hit you?”.

Before Ann had the chance to answer the sound of two glasses hitting the table was heard, with a visual inspection of the table reveling that said glasses belonged to Akira and Makoto, this surprised everyone, making their eyes to be centered on them, but sadly, this wasn’t enough to make the action of Futaba and Yosuke slowly grabbing their glasses go undetected. Finally, Shiho admitted her defeat and took her shot too.

“Okay, for this one, fuck the context, I only want to know what was the costume, nothing more" said Ann with a satisfied smile.

“Fuck it, let’s get this over with” said Futaba with a tone that suggested total defeat. “I make Yusuke use a reconstruction of his PT attire that I commissioned someone to make, kitsune mask and all that jazz".

“Wowowowow, hold the fucking phone!” said a more than shocked Ryuji, “you have a replica of Yusuke’s PT costume?, you need to give me the info of that cosplayer, I want to have my Skull clothes, not for kinky sex but to wear it in Halloween”

“A gothic styled Victorian dress" that was all Yusuke said and by his expression he didn’t look like he wanted to say more.

Akira was more hesitant, but non the less he ended up speaking, “Well, not a costume per se, but I’ve done it with Makoto in her police uniform”.

“Ooh, kinky, hard to believe that he was able to convince you to stain your uniform” said Ann, highly amused.

“M-my uniform was intact, I took it off before any fluid cou-…ghaaa!!!”

“Hey, before you shot down of embarrassment tell us what did you make Akira to dress as" Ann definitely sounded like she was enjoying herself.

“I-it was…zu…ki…u" Makoto’s voice was barely audible, even when everyone in the room went silent.

“Makoto, say it louder, we can’t hear you" said Ryuji, extremely curious to obtain more material to tease his friend.

“IT WAS KAZUMA KIRYU, OKAY?, now let me die here" after that sudden burst she adopted her usual position of hiding her red face with her hands, position that Akira likes to call ‘shame mode’.

Ryuji elbowed Akira on his right side, “There is a story that I NEED to hear next time we go to a bar together, it has great comedy potential”

“Now that everyone talked, let’s go for the next rou-" before Ann could end that sentence she was interrupted by Haru. “Wait a second, Ann, what about Shiho? Everyone who lost confessed, except for her. I think it’s only fair that she speaks as well.”

Not knowing what to say, Ann decided to remain silent and give Shiho a nervous side-look.

“Come on, Ann, it’s not that bad, at least is better than Makoto’s yakuza fetish" she said, finishing her sentence with a small laugh, while groans coming from the still covered Makoto where heard in the background who mumbled “it’s not a fetish, I just think they are cool”. “You want to know Haru? Well then…it was a maid outfit”.

“OH C’MON, A MAID OUTFIT?! That is at the same level as a nurse or leopard print lingerie, VANILLA AS FUCK, the hell where you so nervous about, Ann?" screamed Futaba, who was expecting Shiho’s answer to be more lewd.

Once everyone was ready again the tequila was poured and the round seven began, now it was Yosuke’s turn.

The artist didn’t need to thinking to much before speaking, “I have never entered a bathroom of the opposite sex”

Even though this sounds like a way more simpler statement than what Ann or Akira said, it felt harder to grab the glass, because doing so meant to explain what happened, and there are few stories that someone can tell more embarrassing than why they entered to the wrong bathroom.

A whole minute passed without any movement nor sound. That is, until two hands reached out to their glasses at the same time.

Ryuji.

Akira.

“We all know where this is going, so I volunteer to speak first” came Akira’s voice, who sounded a little defeated. “It happened during our honeymoon in Venice, we where in a local cafeteria eating breakfast, I barely slept the night before because reasons so I was kind of a zombie at that moment. I needed to use the bathroom, but I didn’t knew which was the man’s bathroom because the signs where in Italian, until that point, every bathroom I used had signs in both Italian an English so it wasn’t a problem because my English is good enough. I could have easily turned around and just ask some staff member, but remember, zombie, so I just entered the one who looked more like what I’m used to see a man’s bathroom to looks like.

I got two steps inside before I heard a woman scream. We where almost kicked out of the place, but at the end we where able to explain.”

Ann and Shiho where laughing hysterically, even though Ann had already heard of this story from Makoto it still cracks her up, “What did you do at that moment, Makoto?” asked Shiho, who was the one more able to speak between laughs out of the two.

The mere memory of that incident provoked in Makoto the impulse to facepalm herself, but she resisted “I’ll be honest, there was a moment where I felt tempted to knock him down and drag his unconscious body out of the place because he was trying to calm down the woman who saw him while trying to dialogue with an employee who was about to call the cops and he was failing at doing both. I had to butt in and ask for the manager and hope that he speak, at least, basic English. We where lucky that the manager believed us.”

Futaba had a giant grin on her face “The man who shoot a god in the face, ladies and gentleman”.

Yusuke signaled to Ryuji so he could tell his story.

“Fuck, okay. Aiko and I where in a sushi restaurant, it was one of our first dates as an official couple. It was late and we were a little drunk, I heard the call of nature so I went to the nearest bathroom. It was small, one of those bathroom that have space for a single person, the thing is, when I was peeing I suddenly felt the door behind me open, my first thought was ‘shit, I forgot to lock the door’ so I pushed the door back with one arm, the thing is that before slamming the door closed I saw a glimpse of the person who tried to open, it was a woman, for a split second I made aye contact, she was as confused as me, but after closing I didn’t heard anything, no scream, no laughter, no chat with a waiter or guard, nothing, so I was sure that SHE was the one who tried to enter the wrong bathroom.”

“Holly shit, this is getting better and better by the second” admitted Shiho, who was listening in the same way that someone would paying attention to a mystery movie.

“It gets better” said Ryuji as a way to signal that he was going to continue his narration, “once I finished my business I got out, but when I was going to close the door, I noticed that it had a drawing Indicating that it was the woman’s bathroom. When I turned around to go back to my seat I was extremely nervous, but surprisingly no one was looking at me, no one noticed me walking out of the OBVIOUS women’s bathroom, not even the two waiters that I passed by. Well, no one except for Aiko, who started to laugh her ass off once she realized what just happened”.

“And that’s how you knew she was a keeper, right?” asked Makoto.

“Hell yeah".

A couple of jokes and a refill later, it was time for the last round, at least for the moment, and it was Futaba’s turn.

“Okay people, I think we had our fair share of embarrassment and kink shame, so let’s end this with something simple. I have never regretted meeting anyone in this room".

As expected, no one even took a glance at the shots over the small table.

Ann raised an eyebrows before commenting “wow, that was cheesy as fuck, I expected something like that from Akira or Yusuke, not you, still, I appreciate and share the feeling".

Haru clapped her hands “I think is cute, it shows how much we have all grown as people after all this time together ”.

Shiho looked at Ann, slightly smirking “Come on Ann, you are even cheesier than that every time you do a speech at a wedding”.

Yusuke hugged his wife with both arms and planted a kiss on the crown of her head, “although I wasn’t expecting the game to end like this, what Futaba said is a more than welcomed idea”.

Ryuji shrugged “Well, If we speak about cheesiness no one beats Akira here".

“What can I say? Cheesiness is the spice of life" was what Akira said on his defense.

“Yeah, Ryuji is right, you are the king of cheesiness, even I blushed when Makoto told us how you proposed to her" said Futaba after drinking her glass now that the game was over.

Makoto tried to change the topic, not because she didn’t wanted to talk about it (in fact, she considers that moment as one of the happiest moments of her life) but because she knows that letting the conversation go that way for too long would inevitably end in a constant stream of teasing from Akira, but ultimately failed.

The celebration continued almost until morning and during that they continued to drink, chat, joke and all in all have a good time. The first person who fall asleep was Futaba, because even when she is always the most loud during occasions like this she is still the member of the group with the lowest tolerance to alcohol, so Yusuke had to carry her back to the designated room, where he decided to retire for the night too because he didn’t wanted to leave her alone. After them the next to go back to his room was Ryuji, but not before texting Aiko to know any updates on that emergency. Then it was Ann and Shiho, in their case, the two women got drunk and went to sleep together in their room.

The last three people still awake were together in the balcony of the suit that was big enough to fit easily up to fifteen people, the trio was enjoying the view that being In the 40th floor of a building granted them while drinking one last glass of wine before ending the night.

“Say, what about we make a toast, as a way to conclude the party?” proposed Haru.

“I don’t see why not, but who is going to say it?” answered Akira.

“Well” Makoto cleared her throat “I think something simple would do” she raised her glass and continued “for another two decades of celebrations like this”

Akira and Haru didn’t answered, instead, the raised their glasses in the same way that Makoto did.

“For another twenty” cheered the trio before drinking what they have left of their wine.

More than two decades have passed since the group formerly know as the “Phantom Thieves of hearts” saved the world and reformed society. But even after all that time there is one thing that has stay unaltered and is more than sure to stay that way for way more than another two decades, and that’s the bond that they all share.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those chapters I wrote almost a year ago.  
> All comments are welcome.


End file.
